


Drooling

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 6. Drooling: expelling the drool.





	Drooling

Ben could smash his drink.

 

_“Solo, are you there?”_

 

“Yes.” His sharp reply is met with silence. Rey’s eyes briefly find his across the ballroom hall, but she’s all smiles once again when her attention turns towards the Senator.

 

_“You’re supposed to go with Rey. I don’t hear you talking to them.”_

 

“Dameron. The Senator is busy drooling all over her, I’d rather stay here where I won’t get splashed.”

 

_“You’ve got to be kidd—”_

 

“ _Ben_ ,” comes Rey’s irritation. “I can hear you both. Stop it.”

 

There’s silence again, until he hears Rey say, “Besides, you’ve been staring all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
